


Reading Fanfiction together

by EmmaBoBemma



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Reading, Smut, Streaming, videochat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaBoBemma/pseuds/EmmaBoBemma
Summary: Dream makes the mistake of challenging a fan
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 345





	Reading Fanfiction together

**Author's Note:**

> Another oldie I’m dusting off from my Wattpad

George wakes up abruptly to a text from Dream. He looks at his phone and flinches from the light, he squints his eyes and see Dream text him "CALL ME ASAP LMAO"  
George roles his eyes and calls his friend with an amused smirk, Dream immediately picks up the phone yells "DUDE I MADE A MISTAKE BUT IT WAS SO WORTH IT"

"What did you do?" George says and roles his eyes and chuckles thinking it would be some Minecraft related thing. 

"Okay, okay, okay, so-" he stops to laugh through this words, "I was streaming last night and someone put in chat 'how much money to get you to read fan fiction with George?' And I told him one-hundred fifty-three dollars and twenty-seven cents..." he pauses and laughs for 15 seconds, "they donated TWO-HUNDRED!"   
George pauses and chuckles into a sigh. "What have you done..."

"I didn't do anything it was their fault!"

"You're the one who acknowledged the stupid chat!" George sounded defensive but was actually really excited. He'd been wanting to do something like this for a long time, he knew it'd bring in the views fast and hard. "I'll do it, but it's only for the views"

"Me too, let's stream in like 3 hours. I gotta get everything set up."

"Alright, bye Dream"

"Bye George!" Dream sing songs 

Dream hangs up the phone and is ecstatic, he set up the stream early and started bouncing around the house just passing time. He already loved embarrassing George on stream by saying simple things such as "just tell me you love me" or "kiss me!" Simple stuff, now he's fighting with the big dogs. He had no idea what drew him to him "flirting" with George all the time, but he gave in every time because it was too fun not to. Dream could hear his voice change and his demeanor become shy, it just fueled him. 

After the three hours both men joined the chat. Dream pauses and gently asks "Should we avoid nsfw?"

"Yes please" George laughs. 

"Right, I know you don't want to get TOO excited on stream..."

"Dream!"

There it was, the reactions that fueled Dream. He smiles to himself and starts his stream, George streams on his own channel as well to bring in the views. 

"Okay don't get too hyped in chat," Dream starts to laugh "but I'm following up on my promise. We're reading fan fiction while playing Minecraft today."

George is already collecting wood hoping to get this over with. "I have an idea, when we beat the Ender Dragon we stop. Even if we're in the middle of a fan fiction." George says hoping to cut this short. 

"I like that idea, let's do that." Dream agrees but with the opposite mindset. He already had it planned in his head to sabotage whenever he can to delay any progress. "You narrate-" George cringes at Dream's words "and I'll read my dialogue when it comes up and you read yours then we can switch after a bit"

"Okay" George sighs 

They open Minecraft and open a brand new world then Dream pulls up a fan fiction called "Hot Summer" 

"I don't see any nsfw tags, so I think we're good" he lied.   
"Good, let's get this over with" George painfully laughs.   
"Haha, okay, I'll send you the screen shots of what you're narrating, then I'll send you your dialogue after"

"I guess I'll start then...'George's POV...' what does that mean?"

"Point of View idiot" Dream laughs

"Oh, perfect I'm narrator then! Wait...that's probably why you gave this part of the fic for me, huh"

"Yeah" Dream wheezes.   
"Shut up. Anyways MY perspective, 'I wake up on a gloomy Monday morning and sigh' cliche haha '...despite the weather the plane pushes forward. I fall asleep then wake up to a flight attendant announcing that we've landed' oooh finally in Florida!"

"Shut up and keep reading" Dream chuckles, he's eager to hear him read more. He gets butterflies when waiting for what's coming next. His stomach churns... "why am I so eager?" He mouths to himself. He blushes then shakes his head and continues crafting his armor. 

"...Dream?"

"Wha-oh what?"

"It's your line dumby"

"Oh sorry haha, 'George! I haven't seen you in forever'..."  
The fan fiction continues on normally, then it takes a turn.   
George reads "'It was too hot to bare, even with air conditioner, so I took my sweatshirt off' Dream, I don't like where this is going"

"Just keep going it's getting good"

"Ugh fine '...the heat wouldn't let up, I begged Dream to turn up the air but he told me it's at max. I internally say (heck) it and take off my pants and I walk around in my boxer-' WOAH WOAH WOAH DREAM"

"Just keep reading!" Dream is wheezing laughing, but only to hide the fact his heart is pounding and he has a whole aviary in his tummy. 

"I don't know Dream...woah chat is going crazy begging me to keep going...fine, but just for you guys. 'I walk around in my boxer briefs crouching in front of a fan....I hear Dream walk in and gasp'"

"Oh it's my line-'George...what are you doing?'"  
"'It's like a million degrees in here! What am I meant to do!'" 

Dream reads the kind in advance and blushes then reads it out loud in a shaky voice "'I'm not upset...I wish I had your confidence...and body'" he pauses and takes a deep breath, a heat building low in his body. "'Maybe I should join you?'"

George blushes "'please do...I don't want to be all alone like this'"

The more they read the more flustered the two got. The fic got more and more suggestive until eventually, it was straight up smut.

They had all their pearls in the portal at this point and debated what to do internally.

They paused outside the portal and looked at each other in game. They chose to finish the scene then enter the portal. When they entered the portal they killed the dragon silently. 

"Well, I guess that it for now, maybe we'll do this again some time" Dream chuckled, but was quiet. 

"Hell no! That was weird!" George was deflecting. He was going to do it again, but personally. He had a fascination with what he read and was drawn to it. He craved more, but didn't pinpoint why. 

"Okay, okay fine," Dream laughs, "guess that's it for today, follow my twitch if you haven't already. Imma head out. You guys should keep writing fan fiction though just in case haha"

They both leave the stream but don't leave the call.   
"Dream! You said it wouldn't be-"

"I know I know, but I couldn't help myself. I wanted to read it and I wanted your reaction."

"Me too, honestly haha, I liked hearing you laugh," George stops himself from finishing. "Anyways I'm still not doing that on stream again."

They both stop confused by their feelings.   
"I liked it." Dream says flatly

George pauses, "me too..."

"Especially the-"

"Me too..." George cuts him off knowing what he's going to say but doesn't want it to be said aloud, that would make it too real.

"For some reason I really like teasing you and making you shy and flustered. I thought it was because it was funny, but I'm starting to think it's because...I think it's cute and...yeah..."

"I really like it when you would tease me, I would always stonewall because I didn't know how to react but I would always hope you'd do it"

"I like you...I think...when reading I was getting butterflies and...just..." Dream couldn't continue, he was too nervous; he felt a lump in his throat grow but didn't feel like crying. 

"I think so too...but about me? I'm really confused right now. I don't know what's going on haha" George grips the back of his neck. 

"I think this brought something out in me...us...I'm glad we did this..."

"I do have to say, I wouldn't have had the courage to do that! It totally would have been you!" George laughs and shakes his head

"I know! You're too much of a coward!"

"Hey! Why would you say that!"

"Here's how it would have gone. Assuming you did undress, and I walked in: I would have just laughed and made fun. You would have called ME a coward and told me I'd be too scared to do it. Of course knowing me I would have taken it as a challenge then stripped right then and there" Dream talks as if he's thought about it (he has)  
"You're right, then you would have taken it one step further and taken your underwear off and stared me in the eyes until I did too" George swallows at the thought.   
"I would have stood right next to you by the fan until you were too uncomfortable to stay and you'd bow down...literally" Dream shoots back

"Also you'd be waaay to lazy to top! I'd have to do all the work."

"Not even, and besides we wouldn't do THAT position for our first time together. We'd obviously do mission-well that doesn't matter I guess. But the point is I'd be top"  
"We ought to test this theory, don't we?" George stomach knots. He didn't mean to say that aloud. 

"I think we do," Dream swallows" "we're having record heat here, come visit. I dare you." He feels the familiar lump building in his throat accompanied by the heat in his body intensifying. 

"You dare me? Okay. Can't dispute that. I'll get the soonest flight" he opens up the nearest airline's website to find plane tickets. Hopefully he'd find one without any layover. 

Dream thinks he's joking but when he doesn't say anything else and hears typing, he realizes how serious George is. The heat centralizing in his lower torso. "Hopefully it's soon." Dreams voice is shaky and breathy. He looks down and notices how excited he got, he can't help himself from putting his hand over himself and just squeezing gently to get any sensation, his body begging him for more. 

George was in a similar physical situation as Dream. "There's one that leaves in 4 days and has 10 seats open. I think I'll take that one. It's a direct flight too" George crosses his legs and shifts his body to feel some friction.   
"Sounds like a plan, I'll meet you at the airport" Dream starts moving his hand ever so slightly. 

George switches legs then shifts his hips again and bites his lip. He sighs slightly too loud, but doesn't realize. Dream here's it through his headset and it spurs him on. He moves his hand slightly faster over his pants but still quietly. "George.." he says in a breathy tone

"Yes.." George gently forces out

"Wanna...videochat?"

"Mmhmm" he bites down on his lips and closes everything on his computer and turns on his webcam.   
They look up at each other both a red faced mess with pupils the size of saucers.

George decides to be less subtle and starts using his hands over his pants similar to Dream and he looks down and dreams chest. Dream takes a quick breath when he sees that George isn't hiding it anymore, and watches his eyes wander. 

George looks up when he hears a belt buckle clang and the sound of it leaving pants. He sees Dream has taken off his belt and thrown it to the side. He unbuttons his pants and ever so slightly pulls his pants further down his waist and starts feeling himself over his briefs this time.   
George's jaw clenched, he did the same with his great sweat pants but angled his upwards so Dream could see the outline through his briefs. Dream's eyes wide then does the same. 

"Dream..." George sighs

"Yes George...?"

"I want to see you...all of you..." and with that, the boys undress completely.

This time, they are watching each other's hands and the way they move, studying every millimeter of motion memorizing it for future reference, both not realizing the other is doing it too. Their chests rising and lowering at alarming rates. George starting to gasp out loud and make small noises. Dream leans his head back and takes in the sounds he's hearing. 

"Dream...I want to hear your voice..." George barely gets his words out through the gasping and small moans he's making. 

"George....fuck....oh my god..." in between each phrase he breathes loudly mimicking George's sounds unintentionally. 

"I'm close Dream..." George let's out a long groan "I'm so close..."

"I want to hear you cum George. I want to see you cum." Dream also on the verge not wanting to miss anything.   
The stare at each other, George finishes first letting out a moan threw each twitch that his hips make. Dream sees this and finishes soon after letting out a long groan and his hips push forward. He squeezes his eyes shut at the feeling of his orgasm. He stops and looks down then looks back up at George and smirks. 

"That's new for us..." George pants and sits up, reaching for a tissue. 

"It is, I liked it a lot. Let's do it again sometime?" Dream just licking his hand clean knowing George would be shocked at this. 

"Let's wait until-what are you doing?" George says with wide eyes

"What's the matter?" Dream says coyly then sticks his fingers in his mouth

"I-um..." George stumbles "please, I can only cum so much..." they laugh together but George keeps playing the scene through his mind. "What a power move" George thinks. 

"I gotta go, I'll call you tonight." Dream says

"Okay...see you tonight." George sighs, he wants Dream to stay in the line but is excited to talk to him again.


End file.
